The Wizard of Oz 2
by Samantha K. James
Summary: Dorothy Stevens is a normal girl who lives in L.A. What happens when she falls in an earthquake and ends up in Oz? Featuring: The Purple Pebble Path, the hippie scarecrow ,cupid the tinman and Teana, a Purple Care Bear lion
1. A Regular Dorothy Day

**Okay, so this is my first story ever! Some of my friends gave me some ideas for characters so some of the credit goes to them. If I get enough reviews I will continue the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1:The Dorothy Day**

The sky was a cloudy gray. Dorothy sat in class, staring into space, tapping her pencil on her desk. "Dorothy..." said the teacher singing to her like a lullaby. "Dorothy..." she said again, but Dorothy was in her own world. "Dorothy Stevens!" screamed the teacher.

"Huh..What?I wasn't sleeping!" Dorothy said.

"Yeah..sure, now what was the answer to the question?"

"It..was...x equals 3.549?"

"We're in History, Ms. Stevens,"

"Okay...I don't know,"

"Detention!" shouted the teacher.

Dorothy jumped back. _Ugh...Sometimes she can be such a bi...witch._

The bell finally rung.

"Okay class, I expect a five thousand word essay due tomorrow! It will count for sixty percent of your grade!"

The whole class groaned, except for Stacy Spike. She was a straight 'A' student since Preschool. When she calculated the circumference of a tricycle wheel.

Dorothy walked out of the class room, when she was greeted by her friend Toddy Torridity, Toto for short.

"Hey Dorothy!" said Toto.

"Hey Toto. Can you believe Ms. Tess? Ugh! I can't stand her!"

"Maybe she has a hard life at home."

"Oh please! The only reason she's a teacher here is because her dad is the principal!"

"Okay maybe she should be a little nicer."

"P sh... She couldn't be nice if she tried!"

"Ahem.." said a voice from behind.

Dorothy and Toto's eyes were wider than saucers. Finally, they slowly turned around to see the face of Ms. Tess.

"Hello Dorothy, Toto."

"Hi Ms. Tess."said Dorothy and Toto in unison.

"Well thanks to your big mouth Dorothy, you now have to write ten thousand words for your essay."

"But that-" Dorothy started.

"I don't want to hear it! Or should I make it twenty thousand?"

Dorothy grunted and walked away.

_At the newscast station_

"_Hello people of Los Angeles, well tomorrow we are expecting an earthquake, so grab those earthquake safety kits!"_

But Dorothy didn't hear thanks to the sound of the pounding rain on the sidewalk.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't really that exciting, but I promise it will get better in the next chapter! Review please! Thanks!**


	2. The Earthquake

**Hey people! Well I didn't get any reviews on the first one, but of course everything takes time. Here's the second chapter and I might put the third. Its to get a little taste of the action when Dorothy wakes up in Oz.**

* * *

**Dorothy's P.O.V. **

I woke up on top of my laptop. _Wow. That essay took longer than I thought._ The rain pitter-pattered my window like a beating drum. I slowly got up a little wobbly, rubbed my eyes and yawned. I checked my clock. _8:10AM!_ _I'm gonna be late!_ I quickly slipped my clothes and my favorite red converse then ran out the door with my matted hair.

The sky looked darker than it should be. So dark it was almost black. I slipped on my hood afraid it would rain and to, also hide the huge knot on the back of my head. I turned the corner and immediately bumped into someone.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...." I said.

"Oh thank you sweet child.."said a voice that I recognized.

"Toto?"

"Ha gotcha...and nice hair."

"Thanks, I try to look my best because I care." I said in a sort of sarcastic voice.

"Come on and lets get to school!" said Toto using his old lady voice again.

"Okay, Toto that's getting kind of annoying."

We walked and talked then arrived at school.

I was tired from staying up all night writing that essay.

I opened up my binder to the section I had made specifically for essays.

_And here it..where is it? No I couldn't have have forgotten it! I was up all writing it and... Did I seriously forget to print it?!? Ugh!! I hate myself. And my parents are at work. This is not good. Maybe she won't-_

"Okay class, pass up your essays,"

_Dang it!_

Ms. Tess stood directly in front of Dorothy's desk.

"Oh Dorothy? I hope you have your essay. Or you'll fail!"she screamed.

"So why should I care? It's being graded my a maniac!"

"Oh. I'm a maniac?!?"

"Yes, I'm glad you admitted it."

"Go back to Kansas!"

"I'll go back to Kansas, when you go back to Mars!"

"Ya...you..di..did not just go there."

"Sorry, I don't speak marsh-an!"

The ground started to rumble and shake,but we were still arguing.

"Guys!"screamed Toto.

But it was too late, the ground cracked and Ms. Tess pushed me down into the crack. I grabbed Toto's shirt and pulled him down with me. I awoke and blinked my eyes.

_Whoa..._

"Toto, we're not in California anymore!"

* * *

**Ooh!! As in sorry it's really lame. I just sort of introduced the fall to Oz. In the next chapter, it will get more exciting as Dorothy and Toto travel in Oz.**


	3. Meeting Glenda

**Okay I'm just going to enter all the chapters I can except the last few that hold the end. So review,review,review... and thanks so much!**

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_But it was too late, the ground cracked and Ms. Tess pushed me down into the crack. I grabbed Toto's shirt and pulled him down with me. I awoke and blinked my eyes._

_Whoa..._

"_Toto, we're not in California anymore!"_

Toto P.O.V_._

"Are you sure? This kinda looks like Beverly Hills."I asked.

"Ugh.. Yes I'm sure didn't you see that sign?" Dorothy replied.

I looked down at a white sign that read:

Attention Visitors:

_You are not in California Anymore_

_Welcome to Oz_

"Psh..Of course I knew that! I was waiting for you to catch up."

"Yeah..sure whatever. So you do know the story of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Okay that I do know."

"Well did you take time to see that we are in Oz?!?"

"Oh..yeah, I guess we are."

"Hey lets ask Glinda about it!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Easy! All we gotta do is look for a fairy chic with fufu pink dress!"

"Well you never-"

"Lets just find her. She's probably gonna tell us to go to the Wizard of Oz who's gonna tell us to go to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Hey wassup? Welcome to Oz."

We turned around to find a lady dressed in tight white skirt, a long sleeve purple shirt with a matching white belt.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked.

"No it's actually Brenda."

"Witch of the North?"

"No. Witch? I'm a wicken. Who are you?"

"I'm Dorothy, and this is Toto."

"Impossible! I thought I saw the last of yo-when I was waving goodbye as you magically went home."

"Oh okay...then. So how do we get home?"

"Oh that's easy you just.."

"Follow the yellow brick road."I guessed.

"No! Ugh..Don't you know that authors change everything? It's the Purple Pebble Path! Duh!" said Brenda.

"So, where is it?"

"Over there, Lili will check you in."

She pointed us to a booth like they use in parking structures.

* * *

**Look at that they met Glinda or should I say Brenda. Just think if the first part of the story was wrong, what else is? Well you'll find out in the next chapter when they meet the scarecrow, or should I say-**


	4. Say Hi ToThe Scarecrow?

**Who is the scarecrow really? Find out in this chapter! Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

**Dorothy's P.O.V**

Brenda pointed us to a cheery, overexcited girl named Lili who worked in the parking like booth.

"Hi! I'm Lili! And welcome to the Purple Pebble Path!" she said and then giggled.

"Okay can you open the gate then?" I asked.

"Ahem." she said pointing toward the sign that read:

_The Purple Pebble Road:_

_Children 10 and under: $10 per child_

_Adults: $20 per person_

"What?!? $20 per person?!?" I asked.

"Hey! Times are tough, we're in a recession!"

"Okay how much do you have on you?" I asked Toto.

"Um...$50. You wouldn't happen to have change on you would you?" he asked Lili.

"No." She said as she grabbed the fifty dollar bill.

"Welcome to the Purple Pebble Path!"Lili said as she opened the gate.

A long beautiful purple road extended farther than the hills.

"Wow, is this amethist?" I asked.

"Heck no! That stuff is expensive!"

"Then what is it?"

"Styrafoam!"

"Really?"

"Yup, nothin' come cheap don't cha know?"

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye to you two!"

We continued down the path when I remembered something very important.

"Toto, I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"Isn't there a scarecrow?"

"Oh right!"

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know I'm not the scarecrow watcher!"

We looked through the cornstalks and the brush,but nothing. I spotted something threw the trees on the side of the Purple Pebble Path. It was a trailer. It had multicolors own it and also had the peace sign.

"Hey dudes!" said I guy popping the door open.

"Uh..hi."

The man came out to greet us. He was wearing parachute pants, a tie-dye shirt and a sweatband around his head.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't type anymore of it! It was because I ran out of room and kinda couldn't. But the part I wanted to put here will be in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Cupid Part 1

**Okay so here's the next part of the scarecrow. Lots of my friends helped me decide on some things. Each chapter I will tell you what I didn't put in it that some of my friends wanted me to put in. If you think that I should have put something in review and I will put it in the next chapter. Okay this font thing is being lame so if all of the words are aligned to the left then I apologize because I tried to center it and it didn't do anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey dudes, so what are you guys up to?" said the man.

"Uh..Are you a hippie?" asked Dorothy. But the man ignored them was standing there, waiting for the answer.

"We're going to see the Wizard of Oz." said Toto.

"Aww..man you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Everyone knows of the dangers of the Purple Pebble Path."

"D...d..dan..dangers? Of the Purple Pebble Path?" said Dorothy.

"Ya know I was pretty sure I already said that."

"What kind?"

"Oh you know the usual, bears,lions,monkeys, Kit Kats."

"Wait..what? Kit Kats?"

"Yeah."

"As in... a candy bar?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what's so scary about that?"

"Come closer..I don't want anyone to hear."Then he whispered in Dorothy's ear,"they're sugar free."

"No!" said Dorothy sarcastically.

"Yes it's true. So they run wild. Don't ever get into a fight with Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?"  
"The Kit Kat King."

"A Kit Kat King? Really?" said Dorothy in a not believing voice.

"Anyway, can I join your little group?"

"Why? Oh wait let me guess you want to go to the Wizard of Oz and ask for some brains."

"Hey...Maybe I'm the smartest but-"

"Oh sorry."

"I want world peace."

"Wow.. that's a big shocker."

So they continued along the Purple Pebble Path, keeping eyes out for monkeys, lions, bears and Kit Kats. The hippie just continued along not saying a word. Occasionally humming a 70's song now and then. But it was quiet. There feet seemed to drag as they made it up on top of a hill. Until finally Dorothy fell down on a patch of grass. Toto, then doing the same thing. But suddenly Toto felt angry at Dorothy.

"Thanks for bringing me here Dorothy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean if you had done your homework-"

"If you hadn't gotten us into trouble. This is your fault."

"Oh it is not my fault!"

"Are you sure, because a friend, would've warned me about Ms. Tess standing behind me."\

"Well a true friend wouldn't have grabbed me when she pushed you!"

They kept arguing and seemed to loop over words. They finally agreed that they needed to go seperate ways. Just then, a man walked up. He was wearing a pink suit and in one of his pockets he carried a bow and arrow.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so this is what I didn't include: a pink, crazy flying monkey, a random girl, and a munchkin.**


End file.
